


the way out is through [Podfic]

by Jenwryn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur and Merlin go to drop Mordred they are followed by Uther's knights and all the druids are massacred and the three have to run with a bounty on their head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way out is through [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the way out is through](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7496) by derryere. 



**Length:** 1:05:28  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/way-out-is-through) (59.9 MBs) || [M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/way-out-is-through-audiobook) (51.3 MBs)  
Links take you to Jinjurly's Audiofic Archives.


End file.
